A telescopic rod means with rolling display sheet had been previously filed by one of the present inventions assigned with a Ser. No. 07/801,685 filed on 08/05/87 and granted as U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,834 issued on Jan. 31, 1989, which however has the following shortcoming:
The telescopic rod means as shown in FIGS. 1-4 of the prior art (U.S. patent appln. Ser. No. 07/081,685) is extended upwardly to engage the key extension 31 of the reel pole 3 with the recess 24 formed in the coupler 2. However, after a long time useage, the extension 31 may be loosened and disengaged from the recess 24 and if the pole is uncarefully rotated to unalign the display sheet 4 from the longitudinal slit 11, the pole 3 must then be rotated to align the sheet 4 with the slit 11 to cause an inconvenient retraction of the sheet into the hollow handle 1.
The present inventors have found the shortcoming of the prior patent and invented the present telescopic rod means having a display sheet rotatably aligned with a slit in the handle so that the display sheet can be quickly retracted into the handle.